Psycho And The Sneak
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: Two men who never had anything. Two girls who only knew hell. One destiny. Rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey people of fanfiction! This is your good buddy Kurosuna no Kazuo, writing up more of his crap! This here is a work that was demanded by popular demand by my voters. Three of the characters that will show up are inspired by my awesome older sister who is known as Valenheart! This was our first roleplay, so I figured it'd make for a good fanfic! Enjoy!

_It has only been a week… yet it feels like eternity._

Pouring rain. There's something to be said about those words. Especially if one knows about loss. What else can be said is up to the person perceiving it. That was the setting on this dark, depressing day. Usually a tale would begin with a character living their everyday lives, not expecting anything to happen to them. This is not such a tale. One man stood over her grave, the grave of the woman who meant everything to him. She had been buried days before, but he could not let her go. He missed her. The days he had spent with her meant everything, he could only stand there and try to get a glimpse of her through the grass and soil, but to no avail. She was gone from this world, and he figured he would shortly follow. He missed everything about her, her smile, her laughter, the way she could always relieve his stress. How would he live on now? How should he live on now? How could he live now? Those were thoughts that were imprisoning his mind. The accident was brutal, she had only left to shop… and yet she was run over by a car she did not see. The driver died, too, but that wasn't enough to make him feel well. He wanted to hold her again, to tell her he would never leave her and how grateful he was to have her. But she was gone… and he could only stare. She meant everything to him; she changed his ways from the criminal he used to be into an upstanding citizen of society. He was no thief anymore; he no longer stole and assaulted others for his own gain. She changed him and she loved him, she only wanted his happiness, and he in turn, came to love her to the point where he would rather die than lose her. But he did lose her and he was still alive. He cursed himself mentally, he hated himself, and he only wished he could have had more time with her. He felt two people come from behind and he said before they could have had the moment to speak

"If you're here to pay respects… then thank you…" The man responded

"I'm afraid that's not why we're here, Sneak." The man turned around quickly and gasped as he saw a man in a business suit along with a small girl who was barely 13 years old. He grunted as he saw them and he looked down, not making eye contact

"So… that's how this is going to end for me… I'll become some prisoner for the rest of my life… why the hell not?" He put his arms in front of them and he looked at them with a defeated look on his eyes "Arrest me, then. Take me to court, send me to prison… I don't care anymore." The man sighed as he removed his sunglasses and responded

"Well, that's not an option for me to give you." Sneak looked up at the man and the man continued

"My name is Giuseppe; I'm a member of the Social Welfare Agency, and I'm here to give you an offer. We know all about your previous criminal exploits as well as your capability to handle stress both in yourself and the people around you. We want you to become a member of the Social Welfare Agency in exchange for full pardons of your previous activities, as well as grant you sanctuary." Sneak seemed confused

"The Social Welfare Agency? Isn't that a branch of the government dedicated to helping people under severe physical trauma? What would I do working as a doctor or a nurse?" Giuseppe continued

"You misunderstand what this is about. I'm not here to ask you to become a doctor, we're here to hire you as something you are used to doing… being a fighter." Sneak chuckled at the thought and it grew to a hearty laughter, he responded

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to find Arnold! After all, he was a famous wrestler!" Giuseppe sighed

"Our intentions aren't on someone who loses their temper with little or no provocation… we need someone who can handle their own temperament… Psycho… that is, Arnold… is not eligible for what we're asking you to do." Sneak seemed confused and he continued

"Then what are you asking me to do?" Giuseppe responded

"We are asking you to join us against Pandania and other threats to Southern Italy, not as a soldier… but as a caretaker of a child… No ordinary child… but a child nonetheless." Sneak looked over at Henrietta and asked

"You mean someone like her? What makes her different than any other child I've come across?" Giuseppe replied

"She's a cyborg by the name of Henrietta; her body has been changed to the point where her own bare hands are lethal weapons. We also teach these children how to use guns out in the field, as well as hand to hand combat to counter Pandania and other terrorist threats. You will choose one such child, from either those that were abandoned or met… less than unfortunate circumstances to say the least." Sneak seemed confused

"I don't buy it…" Giuseppe continued

"Then shake hands with her… if the strength isn't immense, assume I'm lying and we don't ever have to speak again." He nodded at Henrietta to shake this man's hand, causing her to walk over to him, extend her arm, and say in her usual tone of voice

"It's very nice to meet you, Sneak…" Sneak walked over to her and responded with his own arm as they hands interlocked

"Likewise, Henrietta." As Giuseppe said, the strength was immense! Sneak hadn't seen this sort of power since Arnold! Henrietta showed him a bit of her strength; not enough to break any bones, but it did cut off circulation for a bit and made him hold his hand with his other hand.

"I'm sold… you guys are the real deal…" He looked at Giuseppe and sighed "If I refuse your offer… will you kill me?" Giuseppe shook his head

"We aren't Pandania, you're allowed to make your own choice as to whether you want to join us or not. No one from my agency will bother you ever again, but we will not grant you pardon… essentially, you would stay as you are now." Sneak nodded

"All right… I'll join you…" Giuseppe extended his hand and smiled softly

"It will be good to work with you, Mr…" Sneak smiled in response

"Luciano, Luciano Mentrasti."

Author's note: FML! GOD DAMN I HATE HOW MY LIFE IS RIGHT NOW! X.x had to stay up late to finish this damn chapter, and all my other fics won't write themselves! Ugh… I need Xmas break to come around soon… Well, by popular demand, this is Psycho and the Sneak, chapter one! Leave reviews! Just don't demand me to write other things! I was barely able to do just this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **This one definitely needed an update. I thank everyone who reviewed. I should start writing more often, if only to ease myself. Please enjoy chapter two!

The smell of alcohol sanitizers and cold, refrigerated air filled Luciano's lungs, it bounced in his chest as he walked, while it may have been uncomfortable to most, it was the only thing that distracted him from the horrors around him. He had never wanted to enter a hospital in his life, nor did he ever do anything to one in his previous exploits, but both were for the same reason. Brutality. If anyone truly wanted to test their faith in a god, or in the goodness of humanity, one needs to look no further than a hospital. Illness and injuries mixed with uncertain futures is hard enough to swallow on its own, and it might have been bearable if there were adults around him, but this was not the case. Every room revealed a child that was abused, abandoned, robbed of everything, or simply dealt a bad hand with their own health. Luciano walked down every room, reading the patient information in his hands for every young girl he had come across, and could only sigh. Accompanying him was a doctor and Jean, another agent that he was due to work alongside. Luciano's sigh caught Jean's attention, who looked at him and asked

"Is there really something so difficult about this? Just pick any girl, and the result will be the same." Luciano responded with another sigh

"If only it were that simple, Jean. If I were to choose one, I would be condemning the rest. I can't just pick one because I have to. I want to pick one because I need to." Jean reached for his own forehead and rubbed his fingertips on it before responding

"You don't get it, do you? You're not here to help a child; you're here to turn one into a weapon. If you really think that's a better fate than what they're currently going through, you're sadly mistaken." Luciano responded with a sharper look at Jean

"I see you and your brother are quite different. He treats Henrietta with love, and Rico's just your tool." Unfazed, Jean replied with a detached voice

"Am I supposed to see her as anything else?" Luciano clenched his fists at that, but the doctor touched both of their shoulders  
"Gentlemen, If you wish to argue ideology, then you may do so once you leave, but until then, you're in a children's hospital ward, and for the sake of the children, I would ask you to set your issues aside." Luciano unclenched his fists and looked back at the patient records, while Jean simply gazed ahead and scoffed  
"Who would have imagined that a master thief would have a soft spot?" Luciano glared at Jean, but managed to breathe deep and look at Jean with a detached look  
"I'd rather not do this now." The doctor nodded  
"Very smart, Mr. Mentrasti. Now, if none of these children are suitable for you, then perhaps I could ask you for a favor?" Luciano looked at the doctor with level eyes and spoke with a calm tone

"Yes, doctor?" The doctor began walking towards a separate hallway and led the men to the intense care ward.

-Two weeks earlier-

Luciano was relaxing on a couch in his comfortable apartment in Florence while sipping a cup of freshly brewed mocha coffee; his wife had left to shop for the evening's dinner. He was watching the news which was reporting on the usual news he had come to expect. The report was about another terrorist attack from Pandania, the right-winged capitalist organization which had made it their mission to separate northern Italy from the south and become its own nation. He had heard of them before, and was even offered jobs from Pandania for his exploits, but he refused every one of them. In an attempt to distract himself from the information on the attacks, Luciano looked over to a picture he had taken roughly ten years ago. It showed his wife on the right side, himself in the middle, and a rather large, muscle-bound man on the left, with a warm smile on every one of their faces. It reminded him of a time of redemption, when he had met his wife who changed his ways… and his friend's. He smiled as he took another sip.

"Breaking news! A fatal car accident has just occurred in the shopping district of Florence! The driver has been identified as Bernando Fortona, a wanted drug dealer who died in the crash. Mr. Fortona crashed into a nearby butcher's shop, where he crashed into a woman who is now in critical condition!" Luciano turned to see the images on the screen.

"Fortona? I used to do jobs for him against other dealers who ripped him off. He's dead, huh? Well, can't say I'll miss him." The anchor continued to speak

"The woman in critical condition has been identified just now, her name is Maria Mentrasti! She's just been moved to the intense care ward of the nearest hospital and-" Luciano didn't bother to hear the rest, and ran out his apartment door, sprinting to the hospital.

Pouring rain. There's something to be said about those words, especially if one knows about loss. Luciano didn't know what loss was. He had lost everything before, when his family abandoned him for failing out of school, but he took that with anger, and struck against the world as a thief. This rain he felt now was not refreshing, and it didn't calm him down. It was punishing him. Every drop was heavy, every step was another punishment. Maria had told him before that it was not a good idea to dwell on his past. He had redeemed himself before God, and that was enough for her. Luciano didn't realize that it wasn't that easy. Without a stop, he had made it to the hospital, and ran to the receptionist's desk, ignoring his loss of breath, the pain in his legs, and the cold air conditioning that chilled his body. He screamed at the receptionist

"Maria Mentrasti! I need to see her! Where is she?" The receptionist responded with a shaken tone

"Sir, please calm down. If you'll give me just a moment to look her up I'll… sir? Are you all right?" Luciano just now felt his body backlashing as he went on his knees and breathed heavily, and responded with a raspy tone

"I'm fine, where is she?" The receptionist could barely understand him in between breaths and said

"Sir, she's still in intensive care, the doctors are attempting to stabilize her condition as we speak, and you can't enter her room just yet." Luciano nodded as he stood up

"When will I know… how she is?" The receptionist gulped as he stuttered

"Well… when the doctors are finished with her, I suppose. You're free to wait in our lobby, sir." Luciano nodded and turned to the lobby, walking slowly towards it, as he was still exhausted. Before he was able to sit down, another gurney busted through the door, carrying a small girl, no more than 12 years old by Luciano's estimate, and was barely able to discern that due to the massive bloody bandages around her body, and the tears flowing from her eyes. He looked at her and realized… they were no different. As they carried her away, a doctor went walking towards Luciano, who asked

"You're Mr. Mentrasti, correct? I'm afraid… I have some bad news for you."

It happened as though it was yesterday, and here he was again; the intense care ward where his wife breathed her last. His gaze looked down towards the ground as he attempted to keep his composure. The doctor continued

"I see you're familiar with this room, Mr. Mentrasti, but now is not the time to speak about the past. I want you to meet… her." He walked towards a window and revealed a girl with long hair, no more than 12 years old, and bandages surrounding her body. Luciano lost his breath as he saw her, because it was the girl he saw the day his wife had died. The doctor looked at Luciano and nodded

"I see you're familiar with her. She is the daughter of Bernando Fortona. You're wondering what happened to her, I assume? Well, before Bernando died in that car accident, he had a dispute with his wife, that ended in this tragedy. After killing his wife, he cut off this girl's limbs and gouged one of her eyes out. We were only able to save her because the neighbors checked on her… but it may have done her no good." Luciano looked over to the doctor, who sighed and rubbed the side of his head with his hand. "She wants to die. That's all she's ever said and well… she might get that wish. At best, she's got two more days, unless you save her." Luciano had tears falling from his eyes as his rage intensified. Bernando had taken everything from him, yes, but this was not something he could stand. He looked up at her eyes and their eyes met again, tears fell from her eye, and Luciano clenched his fists once more.  
"I want her." Jean seemed surprised and looked at Luciano

"You're sure about this?" Luciano glared at Jean and seethed

"I said. I. Want. Her." The doctor nodded and responded to him

"We'll start immediately, Mr. Mentrasti, thank you for choosing her."  
Luciano nodded at looked at her, this time, with conviction, and her tears seemed to flow even less.


End file.
